


Written In The Stars

by ashesofbaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Sansa Stark, Catholicism, Dark Sansa Stark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofbaelish/pseuds/ashesofbaelish
Summary: Sansa sighed as she walked down the corridors of Dragonstone University, most ardently hoping that she would not run into her mother. The best decision she ever made was to move away from home. Living in a devoutly religious household would be taxing on anyone, never mind a young woman put on a pedestal because of her good nature and perceived purity. A young woman who had long since lost her faith.BAMF and jaded mathematics student Sansa Stark devises a plan to get back at her parents who hurt her deeply, by seducing her professor; astrophysicist and mathematician Dr. Petyr Baelish.Petyr is good and kind, whilst Sansa is a bit selfish and darker.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 92





	1. Losing My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction in 9 years so please be kind, I tried my best, but do intend to learn to do better and evolve my writing further. I am not a native English speaker so maybe the pacing or structure of the sentences might be off. I'm good at talking and speaking in English but I confess I haven't written a long document in English in quite some time.
> 
> Enough about that. I hope you enjoy!

Sansa sighed as she walked down the corridors of Dragonstone University, most ardently hoping that she would not run into her mother. The best decision she ever made was to move away from home. Living in a devoutly religious household would be taxing on anyone, never mind a young woman put on a pedestal because of her good nature and perceived purity. A young woman who had long since lost her faith.

* * *

_The Starks were of old Irish stock, honourable and deeply proud of their roots. Both Eddard and Catelyn were born into families who had a good standing in society, both devoutly Catholic and deeply devoted to passing their beliefs onto their children._

_Firstborn was Robb, who was to be the golden child, the one to grow into a spiritual and principled man, much like his father. He started out that way, every bit the carbon copy of his father… until he wasn’t._

_Rob was attending Dragonstone University, studying business, and thriving. When he wasn’t attending mass or studying, he was volunteering to help the less fortunate, which is where the trouble began brewing, according to his mother. Robb was volunteering at a local youth center and preparing hot meals for the needy. It was there that he met and fell in love with Talisa, a lovely young woman with an enchanting smile and heart of gold. The only problem was that Talisa was a Muslim. Whilst the Starks had nothing against Muslims, they did vehemently disagree with their son dating and possibly marrying one._

_Heated arguments permeated the Stark family home, the tensions were high, with no reprieve in sight, as Robb refused to stop seeing Talisa. It all culminated in a final vicious confrontation; horrible things were said, bridges burned and tears aplenty._

_Robb had argued that love was the purest thing there was, that differences in religions should not keep him from being with the woman he loved, who was every bit as good a person as a Catholic girl would be. Robb moved in with Talisa and got a job as he finished University, only speaking to his cousin Jon who worked at a local army base and Sansa, who was his confidant within the family._

_Sansa was once the picture-perfect definition of a good Catholic girl. Always top of every class with immaculate grades and impeccable manners. She started drifting away at the age of 14 when she noticed that neither of her parents ever really paid her much attention. Oh, she was praised for her manners, her beauty, and adherence to the Catholic faith, but that was it. Her younger siblings commanded more attention, which was understood, yet something still did not seem quite right._

_Greatness was just… expected of her._

_For all her achievements and hard work, her brain was never praised, only her beauty and piousness. Catelyn Stark had already planned out her future as if Sansa was merely a marionette held up by strings that her mother so expertly guided. She was to go to University of course, but once she was married she would be the good housewife, staying at home with the children, passing on the teachings of the Catholic church._

_Sansa nearly threw up in her mouth upon hearing about the grand plan her parents had in store for her, a plan she overheard by secretly listening to them talk one evening. This revelation came a few days after her 15th birthday. What kind of parents planned their daughter to be a stay at home baby maker when she was not even out of her teens?!_

_Robb had understood her tears, had comforted her the best way he knew how and promised to help her avoid this fate when the time came._

_Sansa wanted to be something more, she had always loved numbers and wanted nothing more than to find an occupation that would allow her to enjoy them further. Her interests in mathematics were often politely discouraged, as it was not where devout women often found themselves. Nothing would stop her in her pursuit of knowledge, she promised herself. Nothing and no one._

_Sansa grew up with Jeyne Poole, her family sharing the same exuberant love for the Catholic faith. But Jeyne, much like Sansa, had drifted away, which is where the two found each other. Both wanting something more. At school they began to hang out with Margaery Tyrell whose family was technically Catholic but no Tyrell alive practiced it. Sansa oh so envied her friend’s freedom, whereas she felt like a caged bird, singing songs that no one cared to hear. No one in her family apart from Robb anyway._

_Being around Margaery was so liberating, it was where Sansa could finally be herself. Margaery’s influence led her to parties, kissing boys, and trying drugs. She was grounded for six months when her parents found her vomiting in her bathroom once when she was 17. Catelyn had cried, whilst her father had yelled until he was red in the face. They had not raised her like this, he yelled. Where was his perfect little girl, he asked._

_Long gone, she wanted to say, but wisely chose to remain silent as she concentrated on preventing the hangover from melting her brain._

_Arya broke the rules, destroyed things at school, and generally behaved like a tomboyish hooligan who never got more than a slap on the wrist, but because Sansa was supposed to be ‘perfect’ her transgressions were treated as the end of the world. She drank a little too much and kissed a boy, you’d think she’d shat in the pope’s hat with the way her parents had reacted. Sansa was deeply resentful of having been put on a pedestal by her parents, she never demanded to be held in such high regard._

_It was after that that Sansa began to rebel more actively against her parents and their faith. Margaery was very helpful in that regard, providing a safe haven for Sansa to escape to when things got too heated at home. Truthfully, she loved her parents deeply, however, their strict ideals had always subtly suffocated her._

_Arya was more comfortable pretending than Sansa was, the younger sister ‘happily’ attended mass, listened to their parents on matters of faith, and how a good Catholic woman should act. In reality it was all bullshit, mere fictitious pageantry of faith. The younger sister’s grades were distinctly average, apart from physical education, where Arya excelled. Going to University was a concept that Arya merely scoffed at; like hell she’d be caught dead going through even more schooling. Their parents would be woefully disappointed when they realized both girls did not intend to marry, breed, and become housewives._

_But with three siblings down all the pressure would now fall onto the shoulders of young Bran and potentially Rickon. They were just boys. Too young to understand or know of the burden that would fall upon them when the penny finally dropped._

_Sometimes she felt guilty about sneaking out in the dead of night to party with Margaery and Jeyne, but more often than not, the feeling of freedom on pure joy far outweighed the guilt. The drinks helped her get buzzed, eased her into a relaxed state where she could let loose and dance or even let Margaery slip her the tongue for some free drinks. Yet even at the height of her inebriation she was still responsible, just as her mother had taught her, though the saintly Catelyn Stark would probably have some sort of aneurism if she saw her daughter’s behaviour at these parties. Part of her wished her parents would see, maybe then they would finally give up on controlling their eldest daughter._

_Something was always going to give. The tension at home was at worst suffocating and at best deeply uncomfortable, with awkward, pregnant silences sprinkled in between. However, everyone still gave it their all to try acting normally, for Bran’s and Rickon’s sake at the very least. The boys were 11 and 7, far too young to be involved in the troubles which plagued the Stark family._

_It was then that the coiled spring of tension finally snapped. Sansa, Margaery, and Jeyne had all been accepted to the most prestigious University in the country; Dragonstone University, where one could only ever be admitted on merit alone. Money and influence mattered little to headmaster Stannis Baratheon, whose family had founded the institution._

_So to celebrate, the girls, who were now freshly 18, decided to attend a very exclusive party in King’s Landing, which was home to another prestigious University of the same name. Yet King’s Landing University lacked the prestige of Dragonstone, its walls having been put up by Lannister owned slaves a hundred years ago. Such a blight was one of many that plagued the Lannister owned institution, others included bribery, scandals, and elitism; to name but a few. Stannis’ older Brother Robert was still incensed that their father had signed Dragonstone over to his younger brother, whilst he had to marry into the rotten clusterfuck that was the Lannister family. Stannis was the smart one, the responsible one, the boring one. Robert had partied too much, enjoyed women a little too enthusiastically, in the process making a mockery of the Catholic faith, he was thusly deemed unqualified to continue the lineage of Dragonstone. Dragonstone was three hundred years old, stood tall and proud on its honourable tradition, a mark of greatness was placed on anyone who graced its halls, whether they lived up to it or not was up to the individual._

_Margaery had one of the Tyrell drivers ferry them over to King’s Landing in a limousine so that they would be free to get drunk and have a safe way home. Though by the looks of the condom party line that Margaery was showing off Sansa wasn’t entirely sure they would get to go home before Margaery had every man at the party, ambitious woman that she was. They arrived at a rocking party, immediately securing drinks before heading out to dance. The drinks were strong, the company excellent and the music hypnotic. Sansa couldn’t remember ever having had a better time than at that moment before things got even better or so she had thought. Drinks were enjoyed on a brief interlude from the dancefloor when they were joined by a few good-looking boys their age, perhaps it was the alcohol, but their thoughts on what the best Whisky suddenly seemed fascinating. One of the boys, Joffrey, pointed out a man stumbling on the dancefloor trying to start a one-man dance crew. Everyone laughed heartily, which distracted the girls enough for another boy to slip something into Sansa’s drink. Ramsay. The one that had unnerved Sansa the most based on first impressions. Eventually the group migrated back to the dancefloor where they began dancing with aplomb. Sansa began feeling tingly and lightheaded, her brain trying to convey that something was not right. So entranced in the battle to connect body to brain she failed to notice Ramsay and Joffrey subtly moving their dancing further away from the group and into one of the private rooms a short distance away from the dancefloor._

_Memories of that night haunted her, horrible thoughts entered her head when she considered what would have happened had she not gotten lucky._

_She had been thrown onto a chaise whilst her aggressors whipped out their cocks, smirking cruelly as they approached her. Whatever part of her brain that activated at that moment deserved her prayers more than any god ever could. Prone one minute and landing a nasty kick to Joffrey’s meager package the next, Sansa jumped up and fumbled with the lock, finally opening the door, when she was pulled back by her hair by an irate Ramsay who snarled every obscenity in the book at her. Not today, she thought as she lurched her head forward and then swung it back, producing a nasty tell-tale crunch of a nose being broken. Once her hair was free she clumsily ran from the room, falling, running into walls as she poured every ounce of effort towards getting help. By sheer luck that would bring about a blush from a four-leafed clover she found herself back in the large open space which housed the dancefloor. She collapsed into the arms of a security guard which alerted his colleague on the other side of the room who brought Margaery and Jeyne with him. Sansa unintelligibly garbled out what had happened, whilst Margaery and Jeyne translated since they were familiar with Sansa’s drunk talk. An ambulance came, taking them to the hospital where Sansa got to have her stomach pumped._

_The police were called, a report was made in which the officers generously left out the fact that all three of them had been drinking while underage. It turned out the club didn’t have any cameras and reports of sexual assault were filed regularly there, yet none of them stuck. Upon questioning why one of the officers looked weary. It was owned by the Lannisters. Sansa had heard of her father’s immense dislike for that family, building their wealth on the backs of slaves, using bribery and violence to get their way. He lamented on the misfortune of his dear old friend Robert having to marry into that. The gist of it was that none of this would stick, leaving Ramsay and Joffrey to move onto the next victim._

_Sansa told the girls to run when she heard Eddard Stark’s almighty bellow of ‘Where is my daughter?!’ breach the quiet of the hospital. She was in deep shit, they didn’t need to be. With one last concerned look they fled just before they could have been seen._

_Jesus himself would have cowered under the fury aimed at Sansa once her parents marched into her room. Yelling, accusing, and disappointment she could have dealt with, but not having her parents believe the legitimacy of the police report crushed her. Joffrey is a good, hard-working boy her father said. As was Ramsay. Ned knew them both, as well as their fathers, saying that she brought dishonour onto the Stark name by accusing the two boys of something heinous to cover up her partying, lying ways._

_Something dark twisted in Sansa’s soul that day. Her parents didn’t believe her when she told them the truth, implied what would have happened had luck and perseverance not intervened at that moment._

_That night saw the mother of all fights erupt at the Stark household in the Crownlands. Sansa unloaded years of unhappiness, pressure, and loneliness onto her parents, wailing with despair at them doubting her over the events of the night. Her father wanted to ground her for a year, wanted to know all her comings and goings, when and if she was permitted to leave the house._

_It was then that Sansa realized. She was an adult. An adult that did not need to stay in this prison. Voicing her opinion evoked a very visceral response from her parents, branding her a sinner and a troublemaker. More resolute than ever she told them she was leaving and never wanted to come back. That night she packed the essentials, books, some clothes, and other personally important things before trying to leave her room. Finding it locked she banged on the door with untamed anger, cursing her parents most animatedly. After a while her voice got hoarse and Margaery’s concerned texts began flooding in from where she waited to pick her up near the house. Getting an idea she opened her window on the second floor and threw her luggage out, before climbing down on the wooden guides for the vined flowers that were secured against the side of the house. This path was not unfamiliar to her._

_Her parents caught on when she ran around the house and towards Margaery’s car. She made it just before her father would have caught up and Margaery sped away into the dark of the night._

_Later on Sansa would break down and tell Margaery and Jeyne everything, which is how it came to be that the three of them decided to share an apartment near the University. Olenna had generously decided to pay for Sansa’s expenses until the girl got a job, even refusing to be paid back once Sansa had her own income. Though Sansa, proud that she was, intended to pay off every cent._

Three years later, one month into her final year at Dragonstone, and Sansa was thriving. Olenna had secured a job for Sansa, being an investment advisor to several of Olenna’s contacts and she was excellent at it. She enjoyed studying the stock market and having her efforts bear fruit, plus she could work from home, which afforded her time to also focus on her studies. Instead of business, Sansa focused on Mathematics, with a special interest in chaos theory. Margaery was in Business and Jeyne in Computer Science. Due to the nature of their chosen fields they often had a class together which was a delight for all of them since they were all close friends.

Rounding a corner, she was still deep in thought heading for her 10 AM class on Chaos Theory. Sansa had been looking forward to this class for three years but had so far been thoroughly underwhelmed by how Prof. Mace Tyrell was leading the class. Margaery’s father was a perfectly nice man, sadly he was just a frazzled mess of endless anecdotes which made Sansa feel whatever the auditory version of watching paint dry was.

Had headmaster Stannis lost some kind of bet?

One might wonder if perhaps Dragonstone was slipping and Olenna Tyrell had used her position on the University board to pull some strings for her son. Yet anyone who knew the sharp-tongued woman could tell you that her son was not a source of pride for her, on the contrary he was more of a lovable embarrassment. To clarify; Mace Tyrell was placed in his position due to the previous professor developing pregnancy-induced diabetes which forced her into maternity leave sooner than expected. Still, it felt like they were being cheated out of actually learning more about a fascinating subject matter.

Strolling towards the class, confined deeply in her mind, Sansa failed to see someone approach from her left until she was yanked- quite literally, from her musings by a deceptively strong arm. If anyone cared to comment Sansa would maintain it was not a yelp she let slip, but a sound of mild surprise. Ending up on a bench with her kidnapper, Sansa let out a shaky breath as her heartbeat normalized.

“Marg, I love you, but you have got to stop startling me like this. Can’t you be normal and tap me on the shoulder?”

Margaery huffed out a laugh. “Oh don’t be so dramatic Sansa. It’s hardly my fault you’re always stuck inside your head. I called out to you but I might as well have been conversing with a wall.”

Upon getting her arm back Sansa did look mildly sheepish. “Sorry, I was just dreading the class with your dad… No offense.”

The other woman waved her hand dismissively. “Oh none taken Sans. I mean I love my dad but he is shit at teaching… and really at interacting as a normal person would.”

Sansa chuckled softly, her attention was finally drawn to the pain in her bicep. “Marg I will literally pay you to get shorter nails. I mean those things are like fucking talons, the way they grabbed onto me. Honestly if your career in business doesn’t pan out I heartily recommend they use you to teach abandoned baby hawks how to hunt.”

That produced a hearty laugh out of the other woman, who playfully smacked Sansa’s shoulder. “Oh hush you drama queen, they are not that bad.”

Jeyne joined them on the bench with a vaguely dignified flop, groaning as she did so. “What are we talking about?” Sansa regarded her friend with an amused smile, knowing Jeyne must be incredibly hungover from her sister’s bachelor party last night. It always tickled her to see the usually put together Jeyne sprawled on the bench like a drunken sailor at a tavern. “The possibility of Margaery leaving behind her upcoming business degree to train baby hawks how to hunt prey and identify carrion.” Answered Sansa coolly, and without missing a beat Jeyne was ready with a matter-of-fact comment. “Well she does have the talons for it.”

Sansa snorted loudly at Margaery’s affronted face. “Fuck the both of you. I mean I drag you away from your daydreaming for some hot gossip, only to get dumped on for the way I style my dazzling nails by carrot top and the girl who up until a year ago was unaware that narwhals were real.”

Jeyne let out a noise which toed the line between pain and embarrassment after weakly nudging Margaery with her foot. “Oh fuck off, it’s basically a sea unicorn. How was I supposed to know only one of them is fake?”

Sansa loved the bond of sisterhood they shared, stronger than blood, built on loyalty and trust. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her, nudging Margaery to get the scoop. “So what is the hot gossip about this time?” Margaery regarded Sansa with an amused quirk of her lip. “Good news for you, they found someone more qualified to replace my dad, which means you’re finally getting a competent professor like you wanted.”

Sansa of course was elated by this news, being a woman who craved mental stimulation rather intensely, for it provided many a challenge to her inquisitive brain. “So who is it?” Margaery cocked her head slightly as she considered how to break the news, whilst torturing Sansa with a titillating opening line of gossip. “Which is the most frequently used book that you own?”

She didn’t even have to think about it. “Order in chaos (theory) by astrophysicist and mathematician Dr. Petyr Bae-holy shit, no way?!” Exclaimed Sansa excitedly. “Margaery if you are having me on, I will unapologetically kick you in the crotch.” Cautioned Sansa.

Margaery held her hands up to placate Sansa, whilst half-heartedly hiding her thinly veiled amusement. “Down Sansa, grandmother told me about it when I had breakfast with her this morning. Evidently he is to fill the vacancy in the mathematics department as well as lending a hand to the physics and astrophysics department as needed. Even grandmother couldn’t quite believe that he agreed so readily, she had heard marvellous things about him, though she wanted to talk to him, feel him out, and gauge his character for herself, as you know she likes to do. According to her the various plaudits do not do the man justice. He’s described as a genius, a once in a generation prodigious talent who came to Dragonstone at 14 and left with his degrees at 16; add to that various accolades, a Nobel prize for astrophysics and the fact that he looks like sex on fucking legs…

According to my grandmother he is one of the kindest, most humble men she has ever met. Disarmingly charming without knowing it, she concluded.”

Sansa’s only response was to blink in astonishment as she processed the news, before jumping up with infectious excitement. “Yes!” Finally she would have a professor who could challenge her, further elevate and sufficiently educate a mind that was eager to learn.

Meanwhile Jeyne nearly fell off the bench. “Sansa I love you but for the love of god will you pipe down so that my head doesn’t explode?”

Apologies were offered in softer tones as Sansa sat down again, a hint of something in Margaery’s expression told her that there was yet more news to relay, though this time it would be bad. “Marg, out with it.”

Margaery sighed. “It would seem that Dr. Baelish and your mother go way back. His parents died when he was 4, so he was raised by the Tullys, who were family friends with his folks. Apparently your mother loved him more than her real siblings, considered him her little brother. Soo the whole avoiding your mother bit is going to get interesting this year.”

Sansa groaned deeply as the urge to tear her hair out came very close to taking over. “Anything else? Is he perhaps secretly my father’s best friend as well?” She snapped.

Margaery gently patted Sansa’s knee. “I just thought you should know.”

Sighing tiredly, Sansa placed her hand over her friend’s. “No I just… I’m sorry for being such a pill Marg.” With a dismissive hand gesture Margaery shut down the apology immediately. “As someone who knows your parents, I give you every allowance to be a pill when they come up in conversation.” This produced a soft chuckle from Sansa. “Thanks Marg, you’re the best.”

With a glance to the watch on her wrist, Margaery motioned for them to get up in order to be on time for class. It was a short walk to their classroom as the girls took their seats near the front.

Sansa eagerly anticipated the arrival of Dr. Baelish. Well, Professor Baelish now, she supposed. How many times had she watched his speeches and theories online? He was undoubtedly brilliant and really fucking hot. The man has already achieved more than most people did in a lifetime, doing it all before he even turned 40.

Finally, the door of the classroom opened and in stepped Professor Baelish, whose mere presence immediately earned the attention of the entire auditorium. Everyone ceased their chatter, focusing their attention on their new professor.

Professor Baelish set his bag onto the table before turning to regard the class with a soft smile which caused a familiar Sensation in Sansa’s loins. The man stepping towards the seated students in his tailored grey suit and dark green tie was most definitely going to be the subject of Sansa’s future masturbation sessions. A soft ‘fuck me’ coming from Margaery to her right at least confirmed she would not be the only one doing that with the good professor in mind.

“Hello everyone, as you might have heard I will be replacing professor Tyrell in the mathematics department until the end of the school year. For those of you who might now know me,” Sansa snorted. Who wouldn’t know him? “I am Dr. Petyr Baelish. I have dedicated my life to astrophysics and mathematics, to uncovering out the mysteries of the universe, understanding complex theories and inspiring others to follow into the sciences. Always think for yourselves, explore, question and never let yourself be deterred by those who would see you fail. Learning should always be fun, why else should you be made to sit here for hours on end? I don’t intend to preach what I know as if it is gospel that you would have to parrot back at me on the exams. We will discuss things together and learn from each other as we discover the wonders of chaos theory, as well as its ties to robotics, biology and so on. My door is always open, questions are always encouraged, in fact, they are most welcome. My goal is to elevate you, to make you wonder, so that you might take from my class something more than just a grade.”

His voice was even more mesmerising in person, she thought. Looking around the auditorium Sansa could already see many people perked up, everyone seemed ready to learn from their enthusiastic professor.

“Shall we begin?” He asked, with an excited lilt to his voice. Upon seeing his students nod excitedly, the professor turned on his heel and approached the blackboard with chalk in hand.

Sansa’s eyes looked their fill, their wandering stopped upon reaching the arse which was shaped deliciously by the clearly high quality tailored trousers.

How the fuck was she supposed to concentrate now?


	2. The Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with her mother emboldens Sansa to go forward with her plan of revenge.

Petyr concluded his first day teaching at Dragonstone with questions from his students. He was pleasantly surprised by how positively the students had responded to him. Once their time was up he dismissed the class, which brought forth a stream of students who wished to speak to him. How wonderful, he thought. It did however baffle him as to why they were so nervous to speak to him. One after the other they apologized for taking up his time as if he were someone so immensely important that he could not take the time to answer the questions of young people eager to learn. How preposterous. All his awards and accolades did not make him any better than any of them.

People constantly hounded him to do more interviews, appear on magazine covers or trying to award him honorary degrees. Petyr wanted none of it. His passion was uncovering the mysteries of the universe, to study complex theories in order to better understand the world in all its splendor and beauty. Fame was an unwanted side effect of his successful research. Anonymity was something he coveted more and more with every passing year. Take away the brain and he was just a middle-aged man who didn’t understand people all too well.

Meanwhile Sansa and Margaery were helping a half-asleep Jeyne out of her seat. Something caught Margaery’s attention out of the corner of her eye. Through the throng of students filling out of the auditorium passed a familiar figure with red hair. Catelyn Stark. Margaery whipped her head to the left to check on Sansa’s reaction.

Sansa clenched her jaw as she watched her mother approach Professor Baelish with an excited smile on her face as she pulled the man into a hug. “Petyr! How long has it been? Oh you dreadful boy, jetting around the world, only affording me a phone call here and there, but never a visit.”

Once he was let go, Petyr rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry Cat. I just get so wrapped up in the projects I do that I often forget to eat, never mind anything else that I’m supposed to do. When are you going to stop calling me a boy? I’m a full-grown man, one who is now taller than you.”

Catelyn chuckled as she reached out to ruffle his hair, just as she did when they were younger. “You’ll always be a boy to me, clinging to my leg, begging me to recite more poetry.”

Petyr smiled softly. He regarded his time with the Tullys fondly, largely due to the way Cat had doted on him. “A myriad of apologies for my prolonged absence from your life, though I suspect we will be able to see more of each other this year, certainly I’ll be relying on you to show me the ropes, given that you’ve been teaching here for so long. Is teaching Religious studies still as rewarding as you’ve always found it to be?”

Catelyn provided her friend with a soft smile. “It’s good to see that young people still value their faith, that they still passionately exchange views with myself and between each other. Attendance is very high, though not as high as in your class I see. However that is to be expected, you are a bit of a celebrity now.”

Petyr’s cheeks coloured slightly as he looked down at his feet with a bashful smile. “Oh hush, I am not.” This drew a hearty laugh from Catelyn. “I’m glad it hasn’t gone to your head Petyr, you’re still as level headed and humble as ever.”

“I’m lucky enough to spend my life doing what I love, I don’t quite see the point of being arrogant about my achievements. Life is too beautiful to mar with the stench of pretentious narcissism don’t you think?” Concluded Petyr.

“You’re still the sweet, idealistic optimist I see. I am overjoyed to see that the world hasn’t knocked those notions out of you yet Petyr. The world needs people like you.” Declared Catelyn, with a soft smile etched on her face.

Catelyn stole a quick glance at the clock high up on the wall, before returning her attention to Petyr. “Do you have a few minutes to get a cup of coffee with me? I could show you around for a bit if you like. My next class is in 45 minutes.”

Petyr nodded eagerly and gathered his things, before following Cat out the door of the auditorium.

The only people left in the auditorium were the three girls who had yet to move from their seats, having found the exchange to be of great interest. Well, two of them did. Jeyne was too busy impersonating a corpse to be aware of anything at all.

Margaery cast a worried glance at Sansa, knowing how much simply seeing her mother upset the redhead. Though it was not agitation or apprehension that graced Sansa’s face, but a look that could only be described as devious determination. Sansa was planning something, concluded Margaery.

PSPSPSPS

With her classes done for the day Sansa found herself walking through the university park to get to her car so that she could get home to a nice, long bath. She concluded the universe had something against her when she reached her vehicle, only to find her mother waiting there for her.

Was it that time of year again? 

Time for mother’s favourite holiday, she lamented. The guilt trip extravaganza was always a blast, especially because it had no fixed date and could never be avoided.

Sansa exhaled tiredly as she regarded her mother with a look of abject resentment. With a swift swivel of her body she intended to call a taxi to pick her up on the other side of Dragonstone, only Catelyn’s approaching steps halted her plot.

This had to end.

Sansa turned on her heel as she faced her mother once more. “Mother why can’t you just leave me alone?!” Snapped Sansa, the tone of her words matching the fury in her eyes. “I don’t want to see or talk to you anymore, I have made that abundantly clear! I chose my path, one that you shall have no part in!”

Once upon a time the hurt displayed on her mother’s face would have immediately sent her into a string of tearful apologies, instead, she simply felt indignant.

The weak little girl who conformed to her mother’s will was dead and buried in the blackened husk of Sansa’s heart. Good riddance, she maintained, all that girl ever did was hold her back. Out of the smoldering remains of a pious, weak little girl arose a woman of fierce strength and iron-clad will who was not to be trifled with.

Catelyn wrung her hands together as she attempted to gather her words. “Because I am your mother Sansa, I love you, therefore I worry about you constantly. I fear you’ve lost your way, father Seaworth hasn’t seen you at mass for three years now, rumours about your nighttime activities are all over our Catholic community. They say you spend many a night drinking and kissing various men. Please tell me that you have not shamed our family so. I want you to dispel the rumours that you’ve tarnished your purity, by letting a man have you before you’re married.”

Sansa never considered herself a violent person, yet hearing her mother spew her ghastly religious preaching made her want to punch the woman who gave her life.

“What I do is none of your fucking business mother! You have no right to question what I do because I am not a little girl anymore! I am not yours to manipulate, I am a woman grown, free of your controlling ways and judgmental preaching!” She raged, her whole being shaking with righteous rage.

Exhaling shakily to calm herself she closed and opened her eyes slowly, ready to convey her message calmly.

“I cared more about spilling a drop of coffee on my favourite skirt than I do about what any devout Catholic dickheads think about the way I live my life. The first thing I did after escaping the hellhole that used to be my home, was to throw my virginity away to the first cute guy in a bar that could go at least one sentence before looking at my breasts. He took me out to dinner and fucked me in the back of his car behind a fast food place. I’ve had other men since then and I must say that forcing people to wait until marriage is by far one of the most ludicrous ways the Catholic church has invented to control women’s bodies.”

A look of tremendous horror crossed Catelyn Stark’s face upon hearing the confessions of her daughter. What followed were several failed attempts to start a sentence as the older woman was filled with a furious revulsion.

“You will end up in hell for your sins Sansa! How dare you so eagerly bring shame to our family?! Your father and I gave you your life, fed and clothed you, yet you repay us by turning your back on our family, by behaving like a whore?!”

Sansa erupted with liberated laughter, ecstatic in knowing she’d caused her mother great pain with her admission, just as her mother had done to her.

“Being a whore is a thousand times more rewarding than being your pious prisoner mother. I stopped giving a fuck what your or father think when you branded me a liar that night in the hospital. So in conclusion; hail Satan and kindly shove your opinion where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Leaving a stunned Catelyn behind, Sansa strode to her car with immense pride, getting in and driving away as fast as possible. It felt good to unload her true feelings onto her mother now that she was more confident, yet these encounters always left her burning with rage. A mother is supposed to leave her children no matter what, how could religion even trump love?

It was time to revisit the devious plot which took root in her mind as she observed her mother interacting with Professor Baelish. She seemed to think the man could do no wrong, acting as though the man had hung the moon.

Before, the idea had been a mere kindling, gently fighting for life against the winds of reason and the fury in Sansa's soul keeping it alive. The rage emanating from her core ignited the kindling, which turned into a fire of righteous fury in her heart. Her mother’s words were akin to gasoline as they touched the flame that fueled her determination for revenge.

PSPSPSPS

Margaery about jumped out of her skin when Sansa arrived home, slamming the front door loudly as she stomped into the living room. “Oh no, I know that look, your mother cornered you again didn’t she? Fuck Sans, are you okay? Shit, I know you’re not, come here.” She offered gently, taking Sansa into her arms, rubbing the redhead’s back gently to help soothe her rage.

After she got Sansa to calm down, they settled onto the sofa with hot cocoa to discuss the incident. Margaery listened patiently, holding Sansa’s hand as she disclosed the argument she had with Catelyn. “Don’t let her get to you Sansa, you’re a strong, independent powerhouse of a woman who is in charge of her life and thriving. We may not be related by blood, but you are my sister and my best friend in the whole world. You can always count on me to be there, no matter what.”

Tears gathered in Sansa’s eyes as she gathered Margery in a fierce embrace. “I love you Marg.”

After they parted Sansa wiped her eyes, settling back against the sofa with the same look she had earlier in the day in the auditorium.

“Sans? I know you’re planning something, moreover, the look on your face is starting to frighten me.” Said Margaery cautiously.

“I’m going to seduce professor Baelish. My mother adores him, she thinks he can do no wrong right? I’ll fuck him, get proof and then rub it in my mother’s holier-than-thou face.” Concluded Sansa slyly.

“Fuck me… Remind me never to get on your bad side Sansa, that’s some revenge you’re planning. This has the potential to destroy her, he’s like a little brother to her, and she adores him. Are you sure about this? I mean he could get in a lot of trouble for fucking you…” Counseled Margaery.

Sansa thought on it for a moment and waved her hand dismissively. “No one apart from me will ever have any actual proof Marg. I’ll secretly film us fucking and show a clip to my mother so that she finally stops bothering me. Professor Baelish won’t suffer any because of it, I promise. If you think about it he’s actually getting a gift; he gets to fuck yours truly, which I promise you is a treat.”

Margaery inclined her head. “I hope so, he’s a good man, one that doesn’t deserve to have his reputation tarnished as a consequence of your revenge. If you do bang him I will demand a detailed account of you getting a good dicking from the gorgeous professor. I feel like he has that whole ‘big dick energy’ about him, don’t you think?”

Sansa reassured her everything would be just fine, promising to supply her with the recording of them having sex once it happened, knowing Margaery would love to see it. Margaery was proudly bisexual, attracted to personality, rather than gender.

The girls came to a mutual agreement not to tell Jeyne about Sansa’s plan, much as they loved the girl, she was in possession of a strong set of morals. Jeyne would act swiftly and put an end to any notions of revenge Sansa might have entertained, this just would not do.

Sansa needed revenge, she _deserved_ revenge.

PSPSPSPS

A week later Sansa decided to start her seduction, deciding that she would see how professor Baelish reacted to a bit of seemingly innocent flirting. Margaery distracted Jeyne, leading her out of the auditorium to give Sansa her chance. The professor was meticulously packing away his things into a laptop bag, clearly oblivious that a student had stayed behind, a student that was slowly approaching him.

“Professor Baelish? I hate to bother you, but I was wondering if you could spare a moment to explain something I read about chaos theory?” Asked Sansa.

She had to suppress a smile when the man startled slightly, evidently having been so deep in thought that making her presence known gave him a bit of a fright. Professor Baelish turned around, regarding her with a joyful expression on his face. Sansa swallowed slowly, her knees weakening slightly due to having all of his attention and being the sole beneficiary of his inviting smile.

Oh how that smile made her weak.

Fuck! She needed to snap out of it! He was just a convenient way to get back at her mother, nothing more. His eager smile and lovely voice had no real effect on her, she told herself. A convenient cock to use, she concluded.

Speaking of snapping out of it, the professor was asking her a question.

“Miss Stark, are you feeling all right?” He inquired politely, concern evident on his face.

With a shake of her head she was brought back to the task at hand. “Yes! Sorry, I had something else on my mind.”

Offering the man a friendly smile she pulled out a copy of that month’s Mathematics Magazine and flipped to the page she had earmarked, handing it to the professor. “I highlighted the part that confused me, I wanted your help to make sense of it.”

Petyr nodded eagerly as he began reading the highlighted area on the page, whilst Sansa undid two buttons on her white button-up blouse, which was tucked into her black A-line skirt. She parted the shirt slightly, which would give professor Baelish a lovely view of her cleavage and the expensive lacy bra under her blouse.

Once he was finished he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. “Yes, I can see why you were confused; the information written here is woefully incorrect. This is not an accurate explanation of how the butterfly effect represents in mathematics. I mean honestly…”

Petyr lifted his head, providing Sansa with a soft grin. “A very good catch Miss Stark, I look forward to the day when we are colleagues. I’ve seen your excellent participation in class, not to mention that the papers you turn in are nothing short of exemplary. I believe you will go on to achieve great things with the first-rate mind you possess, truly.”

Sansa was stunned. Professor Baelish completely derailed her attempt at seduction by being a decent, oblivious man who did not even come close to looking at her breasts. Instead he enthusiastically commended her efforts in his class; moreover, he complimented her intelligence and said that he believed in her.

Something tugged at Sansa’s heart. That something was quickly stuffed into the darkest recesses of Sansa’s soul, where she determined it would never see the light of day again. He was just a convenient cock to aid her with revenge against her mother, she maintained to herself.

Professor Baelish was still entirely oblivious to the perky breasts that were on offer in front of him as he examined the magazine in his hands. A straight man couldn't be this oblivious to having breasts practically shoved into his face, right? And yet, the professor’s gaze never even came close to wandering down for even a quick peek.

Petyr tutted lightly as he offered the magazine back to his student with a weary sigh. “I would have thought an esteemed mathematics publication to be more thorough about editing out silly mistakes such as this. Luckily I am on good terms with a few people who are involved with the publication, I’ll alert them to the error immediately. Thank you for your help, Miss Stark.”

It was then, that Petyr’s phone buzzed with a text message. “Ah, my apologies Miss Stark, it seems that the skype call with a colleague in Geneva is to begin earlier than expected. Was there anything else that you needed help with?”

Sansa shook her head lightly. “No, no, uh thank you for your help professor.”

“Oh I hardly deserve any thanks, you’re far too kind.” He laughed softly. “Have a nice day Miss Stark.” Petyr slung the strap of his laptop bag over his shoulder as he exited the auditorium, leaving Sansa there to ponder the failure of her plan.

Men had always stared at her breasts, even when they were completely covered, yet professor Baelish paid them no mind, obliviously clarifying the mistake in the magazine.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

PSPSPSPS

Even Margaery couldn’t quite believe what transpired after she left the auditorium with Jeyne. Sansa had filled her in when they shared a glass of wine in their living room in the evening.

“My first thought is that he’s either gay or asexual, yet I know that he likes and has dated women in the past. My next thought would be that he isn’t interested in you, but come on, you’re fucking hot Sans. He must just be one of those men that listen and who care about more than just sex, someone who values women by something other than our naughty bits.” Concluded Margaery as she took a sip of wine.

Sansa shrugged noncommittally. “I just need to be more obvious about what I’m offering, clearly subtlety is wasted on him because, for a deeply intelligent man, he is extraordinarily oblivious when he is being flirted with.”

Margaery chuckled. “Well I did see professors Sand and Martell hitting on him together and he never caught on. Not even when professor Martell sensually played with his tie and professor Sand mentioned she can put her legs behind her head. Sans, he praised her flexibility and went right back to talking about the large hadron collider. It was one of the best conversations that I have ever witnessed.”

Sansa laughed heartily. “Oh my god, that’s amazing!”

The two friends had a good laugh over it before Margaery’s curiosity got the best of her. So what’s the next step going to be?”

Sansa swirled the wine in her glass silently, before casting her eyes back on her friend. “I’m going to schedule an appointment with him in his office and show up in my navy blue double-breasted trench coat.”

Margaery raised her brow. “And how is you wearing your nice coat supposed to make him swoon?”

Sansa smirked wickedly. “Because that is all I will be wearing.”

An impish smile appeared on Margaery’s face. “Oh you wicked, wicked woman. I thought you were just trying to seduce him, not give the man a heart attack. I’ve seen you naked Sans, I don’t think he’ll survive it if you ambush him with your body like that.”

“He better, I need him alive so that he can dick me down thoroughly.” Declared Sansa.

PSPSPSPS

Sleep did not come easily to Sansa that night as she played out every possible way her encounter with professor Baelish could go. Always be prepared was her motto. With a frustrated groan she kicked away her covers, if sleep wasn’t going to come then at least she could.

One hand slid under her oversized t-shirt, up her abdomen as it reached her breasts, whilst her other hand slipped under her panties to tease her clit. Her eyes closed as she slowly worked towards a satisfying release which would hopefully help her sleep. The man in her fantasies was never the same, his face changing based on passing attractions she had or actors she fancied, but now, much to her annoyance she automatically pictured professor Baelish. She just could not get him out of her head. The man was nowhere near her usual type; muscled, tall, and overtly confident. Margaery believed that was precisely why Sansa never got any real satisfaction in bed. It was a point well made because the only orgasms she ever received were from herself.

Professor Baelish was slim, of average height and quietly brilliant, which ignited a fire in Sansa every time she thought of the handsome professor.

When she pictured other men she needed elaborate fantasies to reach some release, but now that professor Baelish was on her mind all she required was to think of him praising her as he laid next to Sansa on the bed. His hand was soft, yet firm as it explored her body, his gentle tone instructing her on how she should pleasure herself.

Such a good girl for me, you’re doing so well Miss Stark. He would say, before gently removing her hand and replacing it with his own; his long, elegant fingers touching all the right places as he brought her to a gratifying, drawn-out release.

Sansa slowly opened her eyes, her heartbeat ringing wildly in her ears as she came down from her high. She needed to get him out of her system soon so that she could get on with her life. Luckily, the next phase of her plan would be executed soon, and then she would be free once more.

PSPSPSPS

Earlier in the week Sansa had sent professor Baelish an email requesting a meeting in his office to discuss something she read in the Publications mathématiques de l'IHES. This was not uncommon as many students or even members of the staff loved to meet with the professor to discuss a varying array of topics. Professor Baelish possessed a wealth of information on just about anything, his enthusiastic and engaging way of speaking was loved by all, which means his schedule was always packed.

Sansa conveniently scheduled her meeting at the end of classes on Friday, lowering the chance that they would be interrupted. Sitting on a bench next to his office Sansa steadied her nerves with a few deep breaths. Normally men were easy to seduce, but professor Baelish was not like most men; where those men were easily enraptured by a bare shoulder or tight dress, the good professor was not.

Margaery had helped with the hair and makeup; picking a smoky black eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, and deciding to use the curling iron to style Sansa’s hair into cascading waves of copper, as opposed to leaving it straight like it usually was.

The sound of professor Baelish opening his door brought her out of her reverie, words momentarily failing her when he offered her a soft smile, clearly excited to speak with her again.

“Hello Miss Stark, I must admit I have been eagerly anticipating our meeting today. Conversing with you is always a pleasure.” Petyr moved to the side so that Sansa could enter first. Ever the gentleman, she thought.

Sansa stood near the entrance as professor Baelish closed the door so that she could subtly lock it without the man noticing, which she accomplished quite easily. Now onto the main event; the seduction.

Petyr crossed the room to his desk to mute his office phone so that there would be no interruptions. He didn’t normally do this, however, it was almost 5 PM on a Friday and if anyone needed him urgently they could always leave a message or call his mobile.

“I’m glad that someone here keeps up with the Publications mathématiques de l'IHES as well as I do. They are renowned for publishing longer articles, which most people don’t have the patience for sadly.” Petyr was gathering papers on his desk in a futile attempt at tidying. “My apologies for the mess, I tend not to notice when I’m focused on something.”

Sansa’s hands drifted to the ties of her navy coat. “Oh I don’t mind sir, honestly you should see the state of my room sometime. I agree it is sad, anyone who is truly passionate about mathematics should read this publication. Tell me sir, are you just as passionate in other areas of your life?”

Glad that his back was still turned Sansa slowly walked up behind him, stopping a few feet away. Now or never. The ties were loosened, the buttons were undone, as Sansa parted the coat, before letting it drop to the ground, leaving her naked.

Petyr chuckled lightly. “Well most people will tell you I am overtly intense about how black tea should be prepared, most would even describe me as manic, but honestly who in their right mind would steep the tea for more than five minutes? It’s blasphemous I tell you.”

Finally satisfied with the state of his desk, Petyr slowly turned around to face Sansa. “I am also a very keen follower of poetry, an art form that I will always defend most vigorously. It saddens me that most men will not partake in it simply because they think it is emasculating to reveal their feelings to women. What do you think Sans-“ Petyr’s question was interrupted by a shaky exhale of breath upon seeing his student completely naked, save for her high heels.

Petyr was frozen as he looked upon the most perfect woman he had ever witnessed, her body rivaling that of Aphrodite in his mind. His eyes roamed her figure eagerly, with Petyr’s brain unable to control them. They admired her fiery red hair, perfect perky breasts, and a flat, unblemished abdomen, before focusing on the red hairs that led to-NO!

The brain was finally able to regain control of the body as Petyr shielded his eyes with his palm whilst trying to gather his words. “M-Miss Stark this i-is highly inappropriate! Please put some clothes on, I beg of you!”

Sansa smirked, oh he could act as scandalized as he liked, given that she witnessed him hungrily apprising her body just moments earlier. She made no move to clothe herself, instead choosing to walk closer to the professor and removing his hand from shielding his eyes.

Petyr swallowed slowly as he listened to the clacking of the heels get closer, a hand covered his own, and removed it from his eyes. In response to this he looked away from her, focusing on a painting on the wall to his right.

Sansa licked her lips as she admired his strong features, deciding that he was even more handsome up close. One of her hands drifted up the man’s neck to feel his jawline, before slowly advancing into the soft, graying hairs on the back of the professor’s head. Meanwhile her other hand focused on intimately capturing all the contours of his chest, lingering shortly near his belt.

Though his brain was finally working, Petyr still couldn’t deal with all the sensations bombarding him at the moment. A voice inside kept screaming at him to move away, to diffuse the dangerous situation at hand, yet he could only manage to force out a few words at a time, much less try to move his body.

“M-Miss Stark, please… This isn’t right…” He reasoned weakly.

Sansa chuckled darkly as her hand moved past his belt to cup the professor though his pants, pleased when his cock gave an interested twitch against her hand. Got him, she thought.

The redhead shifted closer to the professor, inclining her head so that she could press a few soft kisses on the man’s neck on her way to whisper in his ear.

“This would only be wrong if one of us didn’t want it sir and based on your reaction below I’d say you want what I’m offering. I want you to fuck me sir, take me any way you like, right here and now.”

Wanting to sate her curiosity she moved her hand to feel all of him, which led to her jaw dropping slightly once she had finished her exploration. Fuck me, she thought. His cock wasn’t even half hard in her hand and it was already this size? Margaery was right when she deduced the good professor was hung. He was by far the biggest she had ever, perhaps he could succeed where so many men had failed and bring her release.

Petyr had his eyes closed, his focus very much fixed on controlling his breathing, whilst trying to reign in his treacherous cock from betraying him further. Though he knew full well he had no tangible control over it, least of all when a young, beautiful woman is stood naked in front of him. He would have to be either gay or dead not to react to the sight of the naked goddess that was Sansa Stark. Stark! Cat would kill him!

During Petyr’s inner turmoil Sansa had lowered his zipper slowly as she nibbled on his neck. “I would be happy to take care of that for you sir, I like to swallow.” But before she could get down on her knees a hand shot out to stop her from reaching into the professor’s pants.

Sansa lifted her head curiously, finding herself eye to eye with professor Baelish, his shyness was gone, replaced by grim determination.

“I believe you have overstepped the mark Miss Stark.” His cold tone shook Sansa to her core.

She was fucked and not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write I feel as if I make everything too... wordy? Is the pacing okay, do I use certain words too much? 
> 
> Ah the life of the over thinker is never easy.
> 
> I must admit I am anxious to write sex scenes for future chapters, mostly because I've never written one. I'll try my best though!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, be safe and leave a comment if the mood strikes you :)


	3. The best lies stay close to the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that to make a lie believable it should always have a kernel of truth in it. How far is Sansa willing to go for revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of writer's block at some point in this chapter because I thought like fuuuck who is gonna want to read all this talking? Is it interesting? Because I always want to follow a good piece of writing advice I once read: if what you write bores you, chances are it'll bore the reader too, so write something more interesting.  
> Doing a slow-burn is both satisfying and maddening at the same time. You want to draw things out, but at the same time I'm like: just fucking kiiiissss!

Sansa stood frozen as she gazed into the professor’s magnetic green eyes. However, they also appeared slightly gray up close. She could not pinpoint the colour of his eyes with absolute certainty, but the emotion within them was certain; anger.

Neither made a move to dispel the tension for what seemed like an eternity, until Petyr let go of her hand in order to zip up his trousers, before pushing himself away from the table he had been leaning on and moving past Sansa to where her coat laid on the ground. Petyr picked it up and made his way back to where she stood, his eyes never leaving her face as he offered her the coat.

Sansa took the offered garment, quickly clothing herself, still unsure as to what to do now. Baffled was not even close to how she felt right now. What kind of man could resist so much could have such iron-clad control? Most men would fall to their knees for a lot less than what she assailed professor Baelish with. The man was clearly attracted to her, yet he regained control of himself before she could really get anywhere with him. The good professor was a tougher nut to crack than originally thought, that made him even more interesting.

The next step of the seduction was going to be crucial. Before she devised a new plan of attack, a more pressing matter loomed: diffusing the current situation. Feigning shyness Sansa glued her eyes to the floor, appearing ashamed and demure as she waited for professor Baelish to make the first move. And make it he did.

“Miss Stark… I… I don’t even know where to start. This was wholly inappropriate and I wish it were the first time this has happened to me. I’m given to understand that I sometimes unintentionally lead on women by being nice. It saddens me that receiving kindness from men is so rare for women; you are brave, wonderful creatures who should be cherished. Is that why you came here dressed so sparingly today, because I was kind to you, because I listened to what you had to say?”

Sansa could not believe her luck. Professor Baelish was frighteningly intelligent, yet adorably foolish when it came to people. On the inside, she was pleased that he was not onto her, yet on the outside, the charade of demureness could continue flawlessly. She wrung her hands together, seemingly unable to look at her professor, much less speak. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before any words left her mouth. “I’ve never had a man pay so much attention to my opinions… All any of them ever see is my beauty, never my brain. I’ve never been treated with such respect, as if I was worth something more than my body. You are a kind, intelligent, handsome man and I couldn’t resist thinking that you liked me, but didn’t know how or if you could approach me. I wanted to show you that you could…”

Finally, she raised her head, her eyes meeting his. “I’m so sorry professor, I was a fool to think you could ever want someone like me. I’ll leave now and I promise never to bother you again.”

Petyr’s anger melted away as quickly as it had bubbled up. Did she think herself unworthy of his attention? She who had the body of a goddess and one of the finest mathematically inclined brains he had ever encountered? Preposterous. If anything, he was unworthy of her. What would a charming, astute young woman want with him? A man going prematurely gray before his 40th birthday, a man of average height, little to no muscle tone, and no clue how people around him truly felt.

His student made her excuses and walked past him briskly as she made for his exit. Petyr gathered his thoughts quickly enough in order to stop her. “Miss Stark, please wait!”

Sansa stopped, her back still turned to the man as a wicked smirk adorned her face. _Got him._

Petyr approached her slowly, moving to stand in front of her with a soft look in his eyes. “Miss Stark, I would like to start by apologizing for my fellow men, women deserve so much better. You are worth so much more than just your body, trust me. You are no fool dear girl, rather you are very much the opposite; a wonderfully intelligent young woman, one who also happens to be astonishingly beautiful. That you would think yourself unworthy of my attention is quite frankly ludicrous. It should actually be the other way around I believe, I mean why would a woman like you want me?” He finished quietly.

Sansa schooled her face into a shocked expression, before once again focusing on the ground. “You think I’m beautiful?” She asked softly.

Petyr blinked in surprise. “You are a vision.” He rasped out.

His gaze averted when she looked him in the eyes again, as if he suddenly remembered who he was speaking to, a soft blush adorning his cheeks.

Sansa found herself taken aback by the sensation in her chest as she admired the shy, blushing man in front of her. How adorable. No! He was just a convenient cock to be used, she reminded herself.

Petyr cleared his throat lightly, lifting his head to address his student once again. “Miss Stark would you please take a seat? I feel that we should clear the air now so as to avoid this incident being a big deal. Of course, you could leave if you so wish, I simply thought talking about it would be constructive.”

Sansa put on the best impression of a demure young woman that she could manage, which always worked; especially with men, gullible creatures that they are. A shy smile graced her lips as she walked over to the comfortable-looking light gray sofa, taking a seat in the middle.

Letting out a relieved breath that he was not aware was trapped within his chest, Petyr moved to join her on the sofa, mindful of putting a bit of space between them. Once he sat down he regretfully found himself at a loss as to how to begin addressing the incident. The daughter of Catelyn Stark showed up in his office, wearing nothing but a coat and high heels, offering to suck him off, promising to swallow. If there were any gods currently watching him they surely must be pissing themselves with laughter. Luckily his student put him out of his misery by speaking first.

“I’m sorry about ambushing you like that professor Baelish, it was extremely inappropriate to flash you as I did, if a man did that to me I would scream bloody murder. I’ve just always enjoyed talking to you and I imagined that we developed some sort of connection, which I now realize was untrue. I somehow managed to do what men usually do: interpret basic kindness as romantic interest.”

Petyr listened attentively until Sansa was finished.

“Thank you for the apology Miss Stark, I understand why the misconception occurred. Though I must say I did think we had a connection; a mental one, you are after all my best student by far. No other pupil of mine reads obscure mathematical journals or spies mistakes regarding chaos theory in publications. It excites me deeply to see someone as passionate as myself when it comes to chaos theory and taking to you brings me a great amount of enjoyment. It would sadden me greatly if our chats were to end, though I would understand if you needed time away from me so as to forget this event.”

Sansa faked her shaky exhale, which was performed for the sole purpose of making it appear as if she were nervous, waiting with bated breath for the ensuing consequences. With a quick look down at her hands, which were clasped together tightly to simulate her perceived anxiety, Sansa looked upon him once more. “I don’t want to stop talking to you professor! I thought you were going to throw me out of your class or something…”

Surprise washed over Petyr’s face. “Throw you out of the class? Not over something like this. I see no reason why I should take such drastic measures at this time. You shouldn’t be punished so severely just because you were misled by your heart.”

Sansa flashed him a grateful smile. “Thank you sir, though I don’t feel as if I deserve your kindness. May I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it, but I can’t help thinking about it.” Professor Baelish cautiously indicated for her to go on. Faking another nervous exhale, she fixed her eyes on her hands, which rested in her lap. “Would you have rejected me if I weren’t your student?” She inquired timidly.

Petyr swallowed around the lump in his throat, his brain screaming at him to proceed with caution. He had always believed that honesty was the best policy, well… excluding the occasional white lie to protect someone’s feelings. Telling an innocent little lie to protect her feelings would be the kind thing to do in this situation, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The only way to get out of the minefield that was this conversation was to be honest and dash any hope Sansa could have of there being something between them.

“I… I’m sorry, but you and I could never work. You’re Cat’s daughter you see? She’s like a sister to me, I could never betray her by bedding her daughter.”

He expected many things as a response to his rejection: tears, yelling, and potentially a good old fashioned storm off, with a customary door slam. The silent fury encompassing her entire body was a novelty as far as reactions to being rejected by him went. Petyr suddenly found himself anxiously braced for a full-blooded slap to the face. Instead his student huffed out a bitter laugh, catching him by surprise.

“My fucking mother… She’s not even here and she’s managing to ruin things for me, it’s actually quite impressive. I cut her out of my life and my ‘hedonistic’ actions have pretty much guaranteed my exclusion from the Catholic community my family is part of and of which my mother is the saintly queen. As of three years ago the people who raised me are not my parents any longer, so my mother should not be a factor here.”

Petyr had heard of the incident from a few years ago from Catelyn, though she did not disclose all the details, simply saying that Sansa had partied and ended up in the hospital, which resulted in a big fight, culminating with her absconding from her locked room. Cat had sobbed of how Sansa completely shut them out; providing no details of her new life away from her family. He’d guessed that religion played an extensive part in the rift between Cat and her daughter. Growing up in Riverrun with Cat had been wonderful for the most part, the only real complaint he had was the oppressive way in which Catholic faith was imposed upon everyone. Luckily he was exempt from being forced into it when Hoster Tully realized it was a battle he would never win. Petyr posed the question as a young boy: If God protects and watches over all of us, especially those who adhere strictly to the Catholic faith, then why did his parents die in a car crash when a drunk ran into them? No one really argued with him about his reasoning, no one wanted to force their beliefs onto an orphan. Personally he was of the opinion that religion should never be forced upon anyone because more often than not, people forced into it ended up as a disillusioned non-believer.

“Yes, your mother called me the morning after you left home, sobbing about you running away from home.” By the look on her face it was clear that Sansa was upset that he knew about such an intimate incident. Petyr needed to smooth things over quickly. “I-I apologize, I should not have told you that, your mother spoke to me in confidence.” He explained hastily.

The exhale that left Sansa was slow and resigned, illustrating her tiredness on the subject. “You don’t need to apologize for being honest sir, it’s an admirable quality to have. I’ve noticed my mother adores you, treats you as a sibling, more so than she does uncle Edmure or aunt Lysa.” The moment she mentioned aunt Lysa’s name she saw him tense visibly. That, accompanied by the clenching of his jaw clearly indicated a deep discomfort regarding her aunt.

Interesting.

Aunt Lysa had been in and out of mental institutions all her life, suffering from a whole host of mental disorders, not to mention being a huge bitch. Sansa might have had more sympathy if her aunt hadn’t demeaned her every time they interacted, telling her she was getting fat or lecturing Sansa on the ‘slutty’ way she dressed. According to Margaery Petyr grew up with her mother and her siblings, yet he was never spoken of, nor did he ever come visit. Her mother never even so much as mentioned his name. Something must have happened back then. Petyr would most certainly have been the favourite uncle of the Stark children had he been present in their lives.

Aunt Lysa had several charges of stalking to her name, as well as numerous restraining orders served by past partners. It was not so far out of the realm of possibility that the troubled woman crossed the line with him when they were younger. This was her window into being more than just his student. Her new plan was to engage his pure empathy by telling him the real reason as to why she ran away three years ago.

“I’m not sorry I ran away from home you know? I was invisible to them unless I did something wrong.” She decided to employ a bit of truth to get the fish to bite. “All they valued was my beauty and piousness as if those characteristics encompassed my entire being. My interest in mathematics was continuously squashed down because good Catholic women are meant for other things. Their oppressive religious parenting suffocated me, leaving me an empty shell of a woman that simply floated by, never really living.”

Petyr reached over to hold one of her hands in his, which startled Sansa. Not so much the gesture, since she had seen him reach over, no, what troubled her was the spark that ran through her body when he grasped his hand in hers, focusing on her with his soft gray-green eyes. The assault on her senses did not cease there, for his thumb was now gently stroking her hand, creating pleasing tingles on her skin. With a slow exhale of breath her thoughts could steady enough for her to continue.

“You know I always believed that parents should love and support their children no matter what, to be on their side when the child needs them. That night three years ago is burned into my memory, every last unsavoury detail relived a thousand times. My friends and I had just turned 18, had gotten into Dragonstone together, so we wanted to celebrate. Margaery got us into a party at an exclusive nightclub in King’s Landing called Roar, where we drank fruity cocktails and danced our hearts out. At one point we decided to sit down at a table to rest and hydrate, which is when a few boys showed up to ‘keep us company’. Two of them seemed especially interested in me, one seemed normal and the other creeped me out because whenever I looked at his eyes it chilled me to the bone. The first one distracted us whilst his accomplice must have put something in my drink when I had my attention elsewhere. Shortly after we shifted to the dancefloor, which is when things started to feel strange. My vision began blurring at the edges and I felt lightheaded. That was when they began subtly leading me away from my friends and before I knew it we ended up in a private room where they threw me onto a sofa, before whipping out their…” Sansa made a motion towards her own crotch as she exhaled shakily. The professor squeezed her hand in an attempt at comfort as he waited for her to go on.

“To this day I don’t know how I escaped before they were able to hurt me. I often have nightmares about that night, about what would have happened had my fight or flight response not kicked in.” Her hand squeezed his, glad for the support Petyr provided. “Sometimes I can still feel their hands all over me when I wake up after a nightmare.” She whispered.

“After I made it back to my friends they called an ambulance and we went to the hospital where they pumped my stomach and tested my urine which revealed that I had been drugged with Rohypnol. I gave a statement to the police, but they told me that bad things happen at Roar all the time, sadly the club doesn’t have cameras so nothing could be proven. A nurse divulged that sexual assault at Roar is nothing new, but the police can’t do anything about it because the owners are rich and powerful. No case sticks because the Lannisters make it all go away. The boys who assaulted me were Joffrey Baratheon and Ramsay Bolton, Joffrey is the grandson of Tywin who owns the Lannister group and is a great lawyer. The worst thing about it is that I remember how routine it was for them to drug and kidnap a woman like they had done it many times before. How many women didn’t escape as I did, how many of them were defiled in that room?” Wondered Sansa quietly.

She couldn’t bear to look at him, somehow fearing that he would brand her a liar, just as her parents had. “When my parents arrived they lectured me, told me how disappointed they were in their ‘perfect’ little girl, how they raised me to be better than this. I told them what happened, I showed them the police report, but they didn’t believe me. My father said that I was a liar, said he was ashamed of me for trying to drag through the mud the names of two good young men like Joffrey and Ramsay. He knew both of their fathers were good men, which apparently automatically translated to their sons being good as well. I was lying in that dreary hospital room, afraid, traumatized from the assault, and looking for comfort from my parents, which never came.” Sansa was starting to get emotional, more than she had anticipated.

“They didn’t believe me.” Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence as she swallowed around the lump in her throat.

Petyr felt anger flare up deep inside of his body. Cat had omitted a lot of key information in her call, information that would have made her appear in a bad light and that was something she could never allow to happen. Family, duty, honor. Oh, how he hated the slogan. Those same words were thrown in his face by Hoster Tully when he covered up… No, he wouldn’t dredge that up now, not when there was a young woman next to him in need of help.

“I believe you.” He declared matter-of-factly.

That made Sansa look at him with an expression of astonishment.

Petyr continued. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that Sansa, truly. They should have believed you that night and I am appalled at how Cat acted towards you. I had the misfortune of meeting Joffrey and Ramsay a few years ago, so trust me when I tell you that I believe everything you divulged to me.” He took Sansa’s other hand in his and looked into her eyes. “The worst thing is when they still have a hold on you isn’t it? Every time you dream of that night it’s like you’re back there and the trauma is as fresh as the day it happened isn’t it?”

Sansa looked at him with a relieved expression on her face. Finally, someone understood. “You were…?” She inquired gently.

It was his turn to look at the ground to avoid her eyes. Petyr’s jaw clenched as he offered her a rigid nod to confirm her question.

Sansa let go of his hands and stood up from the sofa, which Petyr interpreted as her being uncomfortable and wanting to leave, so he stood to join her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I ju-“ He was unable to finish the sentence due to suddenly having an armful of redhead. His student had launched herself at him, pulling him into a tight embrace, whispering thank you into his ear. It took him a moment before he was able to reciprocate the hug, wrapping his arms around her, letting Sansa seek comfort from the hug for as long as she liked.

A minute later Sansa released him from the embrace, which she enjoyed a little too much, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself. “Thank you professor, for everything.”

Petyr smiled softly and shook his head. “Call me Petyr when we’re talking like this. This has long since ceased being a conversation between teacher and student, we are talking as two equals, Sansa.” That earned him a nod and smile from Sansa.

“Okay… Petyr.” She tested it out.

The pause in conversation that followed allowed Petyr to become aware of the ticking clock on the wall above the sofa. With a quick glance he determined it to be 7.30 PM, much too late for any bus to still be running. “Sansa, do you have a ride home?”

Sansa could have called Margaery or Jeyne, but instead decided to seize upon an opportunity. “No, I was going to take the bus…” Come on, take the bait, she thought.

And like a proper gentleman, he did. “Let me drive you home, it’s dark outside and I don’t feel happy about you being alone. N-not that you can’t take care of yourself, you are of course a very capable young woman I-“ Sansa took pity on the man and raised up her hand to stop him. “I know what you meant Petyr and yes, I’d be happy to accept a ride home.”

Petyr exhaled nervously, his worry evaporating with her reassurance. “Just give me a minute to gather my things and we’ll be on our way.” With a glance around the office Petyr determined which documents he needed to take home, packing them into his bag. With his things gathered he escorted Sansa to the employee parking lot where his black Mercedes-Benz was parked. With a glance in his student’s direction he could see her eyebrows rise up in surprise at the sight of the expensive car. “I swear to you I am not having a mid-life crisis. It was a gift from a benefactor at Cern after I helped with a theory concerning the Higgs boson. He wouldn’t take no for an answer and I didn’t know what to do so I just drive it. I’d rather have something less conspicuous, but I fear he could somehow find out and take offense I… I sound insane, don’t I?” He finally finished.

Sansa found his rambling adorable and found herself unable to stop the soft smile that adorned her features as she observed him. “It’s okay Petyr, I believe you.” The man thanked her, before, much to her surprise, opening the car door for her to get in. No man had ever done that for her before. That strange sensation kept creeping up on her, a sort of tingling in her belly.

Once Petyr got in he started the car, which also meant that the music he had on when he parked the car in the morning began playing, filling the vehicle with the deep bass-baritone voice of Johnny Cash.

“You listen to Johnny Cash?” Asked Sansa.

“Yes.” Replied Petyr. “He’s my favourite singer. If you don’t like it you can take out the CD and switch to radio. I’m afraid I have no idea what you kids listen to these days.”

Sansa shook her head. “And interrupt Johnny Cash? Never. He’s my favourite singer as well.”

They arrived at a red light, which was why Petyr was able to look at her with an amazed, boyish smile on his face. That smile just about melted her. Fuck. When had she begun to lose so much control over this?

They spent the rest of the way to her apartment singing Johnny Cash songs. Those 25 minutes with Petyr were better than any date she had ever been on, her traitorous brain supplied. Once they arrived at her place she hesitated in the car, wanting to make sure that she would see him again in a casual capacity, but not knowing how to bring it up. Luckily, he unknowingly helped her plan along.

“Sansa you can say no, but I would like to escort you to your apartment if you’d allow it. I would just feel better knowing you were safely home, even if this is a good neighbourhood.” He requested gently.

Upon receiving a nod from his student he parked the car and walked with her into the building, past the doorman and into the elevator, which they rode in comfortable silence. They arrived at her door shortly after, with Sansa taking out her keys and unlocking it. She turned to him with the intention of thanking him, stopping only when she saw the contemplative look on his face.

Petyr pulled out his business card from his suit jacket, along with a pen, and wrote down a few digits on the back, before handing it to Sansa. “I don’t mean to impose upon you in any way, but that is my personal phone number, which you can call anytime you wake from your nightmares about that night. You can throw it away if this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I only wish to help.”

Sansa took the card, putting it into the pocket of her coat. Got him. Now for the pièce de résistance.

With a step forward towards Petyr she raised her right hand to cup his cheek, before leaning in to place a kiss to his other one. “Thank you for everything Petyr, you’re a good man.” She pulled away slowly and was pleased to notice the blush adorning his cheeks. “Thank you for seeing me home safely Petyr, good night.” With that she entered her apartment and locked the door, pressing her back against it, as he tried to calm her heart, which was beating strongly in her chest. Why was this affecting her so deeply?

On the other side of the door stood Petyr, who still hadn’t moved, frozen by the cheek kiss from Sansa. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he was able to get his legs working again and made his way back to the elevator, pressing lobby.

A good man huh? He doubted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have gotten this chapter out sooner, but the writer's block got me. Plus I went to see my family after two+ months of separation whilst my country dealt with the Coronavirus. I'm glad we got it over with so efficiently and with so few dead.  
> Caution is still paramount, but since we responded quickly we are now able to sort of resume our lives.  
> I hope all of you are safe, wherever you are!


	4. To Cure A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was to call him up one night, pretending to be upset by a nightmare, but it seemed her brain had other ideas, instead inducing a real one. Will Petyr come to her rescue as he promised?

Margaery was eagerly awaiting Sansa’s return on their sofa, restless for details of the great seduction. She speculated that it must have been successful if the good professor was driving her home. Looking up from her magazine she took a sip of wine from her glass, pondering the potential ramifications of Sansa’s seduction. She liked professor Baelish, everyone did.

Her musings were interrupted by the opening and closing of the front door, which was followed by a few minutes of silence. If this was some sort of robbery they were doing a shit job by staying near the door. Unless they were shoe thieves. In that case, they had better not touch any of her Louis Vuitton high heels or there would be blood.

Finally, after a prolonged period of silence, Sansa emerged from the hallway and into the spacious living room of their shared apartment to be subjected to Margery’s scrutiny. Making a beeline straight to the sofa, she plopped down next to her friend, letting out an exhale which conveyed some sort of burden. 

Margaery waited for a beat before speaking. “Sooo… you clearly did not get any tonight.” 

Sansa snorted. “God… You are like a fucking bloodhound Marg.”

That assessment produced a chuckle from her friend. “Though something did get you all hot and bothered in the last few minutes. Did the good professor leave you with a particularly scintillating kiss?” 

Sansa sighed. “I wish. Tonight went a bit tits up as far as this seduction went.” 

Margaery put her book down onto the coffee table, hungry for details. “He didn’t want you?” Her tone was incredulous. Who wouldn’t want Sansa? 

“No, no he did, but he stopped me mid seduction. His back was to me at some point and I decided that was a good time to drop the coat, so I did. Once he turned around he sort of froze as he took it all in, his gaze went lower and lower until it reached my ginger bush, as you call it, he snapped out of it and covered his eyes with his hand, begging me to put on the coat. I walked closer, started kissing his neck, and cupped his dick, which reacted with definite interest, so I decided to investigate your assumptions that he was hung and…”

“Hung like a horse?” Inquired Margaery, though her tone conveyed it to be more of a statement than a question.

Sansa showed the size of the professor’s cock by simulating the size with the distance between her palms.

Margaery’s face scrunched up in confusion. “That isn’t hung, that’s a bit above average.”

“Marg, he was only half-hard at the time.”

Margaery’s jaw dropped. “Wow… And-“

“Thick.” Finished Sansa, before Margaery could even finish her question. 

“Okay if you don’t succeed at jumping that dick, I’ll do it or die trying.” Stated Margaery with conviction.

“Well, I didn’t exactly fail…”

“Buuut you also didn’t succeed. So what happened after that?” 

Sansa sighed tiredly. “He stopped me, made me put on my coat, and started talking about not wanting to upset my mother, and if there is any way to get me drier than a nun’s vagina it’s to mention my fucking ‘saintly’ mother. I knew that if I fled things would be weird between us forever and I would never get another chance to seduce him for a long time. So I pretended I was a silly girl with a crush I thought was reciprocated and I got him on the line. I told him what happened that night, told him what my parents did and he… he believed me Marg. He was angry at my mother when he heard the whole story. He comforted me, before offering me a ride when he realized the time which was when I lied about not having a way to get home. We sang Johnny Cash songs on the way home, which was awesome. He loves Johnny Cash as much as I do it seems. I didn’t want to appear too forward so I was racking my brain as to how I was going to make sure we would remain close personally. Luckily he did my work for me.” 

Reaching into her pocket Sansa produced Petyr’s card and flipped it over. “I told him I have nightmares sometimes and he gave me his mobile phone number to call when I’m in distress after a nightmare so that he might help.”

“At least you’re not lying about everything, I mean you do actually get those nightmares sometimes. Who knows, maybe he’ll be able to help in some way since you won’t listen to me and go to a therapist.” 

Sansa became visibly uncomfortable at the mention of a therapist so Margaery decided to leave it at that. Instead, she decided to shift the conversation in another direction.

“So when are you going to call him? Will you wait for an actual nightmare or…?”

Sansa relaxed, grateful to move along. “I thought I’d wait for the dust to settle on the ‘seduction’ for a bit and then one night I’ll call him in need of comfort. I’m going to lower my expectations this time and my goal will simply be to get him to hold me in bed, possibly staying the night in the process. If something more happens then it will be a happy coincidence. I’ve learned that I need to move more slowly with him, to be more subtle in my seduction.”

Margaery smirked. “You’re learning Sans. Though I must confess I’ve never met a man with so much self-restraint. It somehow makes him even more attractive, you know? All of this build-up means that the sex when it happens will be epic. He just seems like a man who knows what to do with his fingers.”

Sansa snorted. “He does have nice fingers.”

The two friends spent the rest of the evening watching a bit of telly before calling it a night. Things went back to normal after the disastrous seduction, with Sansa resuming her after class chats with Petyr whenever they got a chance, though they only spoke of mathematics, not of anything personal. Her mother continued her bothersome attempts at reestablishing contact, which Sansa actively ignored with great determination. Her life was far less stressful without the religious oppression she suffered at the hands of her parents at home. Sansa was thriving academically and professionally, only lacking in her personal life, which was by far the least important part at this point in her life. It had been a while since she’d last had sex, so that was kind of a drag. Though if she played her cards right it shouldn’t be too long before she got her hands on Petyr’s cock. Well, hopefully, more than just hands.

Her work with Olenna’s company was taking up most of her free time, managing a few particularly challenging accounts which temporarily put her plans to call Petyr on hold. The plan was to call him up one night, pretending to be upset, but it seemed her brain had other ideas. Sansa found herself alone at the apartment for the weekend, with Margaery visiting her grandmother and Jeyne practically living over at her boyfriend’s place already. 

It was 2.30 AM on Saturday when Sansa woke up shaking from one of the worst nightmares about that night yet. Drenched in a cold sweat and shaking she discarded the suffocating covers as her system coped with the overload of adrenaline as she tried to separate dream from reality. Every small sound triggered a fresh rush of panic which prompted Sansa to hole up in her closet with a baseball bat and her phone, which she had luckily grabbed off the bedside cabinet before hiding. Her hands shook wildly as she searched for Petyr’s name in her contacts. Upon finding it she put the call in immediately, praying that he would answer quickly. After three rings her prayers were finally answered with a sleepy hello from Petyr. 

“P-p…P-petyr…” She barely choked out. 

There was silence for a moment, then some rustling and what sounded like the click of a light switch. 

“Sansa? Is this it? Do you need me?” He sounded completely awake now, with worry tinging his voice.

No matter how much she tried to answer all that came out of here was quick, panicked breathing.

“I’m coming right now, stay on the line with me okay!”

Petyr grabbed an overnight bag from a week ago when he spoke at an astrophysics lecture in the Vale. He had on pajama bottoms and an old, snug t-shirt, which he decided would do fine. He put on a jacket and left his house all the while talking to Sansa, assuring her that everything was okay, trying to ground her to accept reality, rather than the nightmare. 

Luckily the roads were empty, save for the odd car here and there, as Petyr was not exactly driving the speed limit. He had his phone on the car’s phone dock so that he could maintain contact with Sansa. “I’m so proud of you, you doing so well Sansa. When I come to your door I’m going to knock twice, pause, and knock twice more so you know it’s me okay? I’m just a few more minutes away.”

Once he arrived Petyr punched in the code for the building and raced past the night doorman to the elevator, pressing 7 to get to Sansa’s floor. 

“Sansa I’m at your door, come here and I’ll knock.” 

Once he heard Sansa move and got a quiet okay he proceeded to do the knock, after which the door unlocked and swung open. Petyr stepped forward and received an armful of grateful Sansa, who clung to him desperately, even letting her phone drop to the ground. Using one arm to hug Sansa to him, the other went to work with closing and locking the door, affording them safety as well as privacy. Once that was done he was able to embrace her properly, using one hand to stroke her hair whilst Sansa cried into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay shhh, I’m here and no one will hurt you. I promise.”

They stood there for a few minutes whilst Sansa calmed down, though she was still shaking profusely. That would be the adrenaline wearing off. When Sansa’s grip loosened slightly Petyr immediately took advantage of it to move them out of the hallway by lifting Sansa into his arms, carrying her down the hallway bridal style until they wound up in the living room. He attempted to set her down onto the sofa gently but found himself hindered due to Sansa’s arms maintaining a vice-like grip around his neck. Instead, Petyr decided to pick her up once more, this time taking a seat on the sofa with Sansa in his lap, her face buried in his neck. 

What else could he do to help her calm down, to feel safe? They both admitted country music made them feel relaxed and happy, citing their love of Johnny Cash and John Denver. Growing up people always told him he had a lovely voice, so perhaps he could lift Sansa’s spirits by singing to her. Petyr readied himself for a moment, taking a deep breath before breaking the silence in the apartment.

Almost heaven, West Virginia

Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River

Petyr felt Sansa’s surprise more than he heard it, with her breath hitching where her head was situated against his neck.

Life is old there, older than the trees

Younger than the mountains, growin' like a breeze

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

Now Sansa was even starting to sing along, albeit quietly, nevertheless, it felt like progress.

All my memories gather 'round her

Miner's lady, stranger to blue water

Dark and dusty, painted on the sky

Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads

A few verses later saw them both singing along, with Sansa now matching his volume.

I hear her voice in the mornin' hour, she calls me

The radio reminds me of my home far away

Drivin' down the road, I get a feelin'

That I should've been home yesterday, yesterday

They ended up finishing the song together, with Petyr even attempting to put on a southern accent as he sang in an effort to amuse Sansa, which it did. Once they ceased their duet Sansa couldn’t help but break into a fit of laughter as tears gathered in her eyes, this time from joy, rather than fear.

“Oh my god, Petyr! That accent was so bad!” 

Sansa could not contain the laughter bubbling up every time she thought it was over. Petyr was just glad she was happy and distracted from her nightmare, he knew from experience just how harrowing those could be.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m a mathematician and astrophysicist, rather than a linguist hm?”

Eventually, her laughter died down as she wiped the tears from her eyes, having transitioned to a sort of happy relaxed state. How did he do that to her so easily? Said man was currently looking back with a soft smile on his face, looking very handsome, bathed in the light of the full moon coming from the balcony on the left of the sofa. 

“Feeling better?” 

“Yes. Thank you for coming Petyr, I don’t know what I would have done otherwise. It was so real.”

Petyr nodded in solemn understanding.

“I know.”

Now that things had calmed down Sansa was beginning to feel the effects of the adrenaline wearing off, leading her to stifle a yawn as she was suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness. 

“As scary as it is, I think you should go back to sleep. The body needs to recover after the adrenaline rush you experienced. But don’t worry, I’ll stay here on the sofa tonight so you won’t be alone okay?”

Sansa swallowed around the lump in her throat. Sleeping alone in her room?

“I can’t.” She uttered quietly.

Petyr knew not to push her on this, she would want to sleep eventually on her own.

“Maybe if you were with me? Please, Petyr?”

That sent alarms off in his head. Helping someone who also went through a traumatic experience was innocent, being here in a friendly capacity was innocent, but sharing a bed with her? Even though they weren’t teacher and student right now, she was still Cat’s daughter. Although how could he turn her down after the fright she had? In the end, her vulnerable big blue eyes swayed his decision quite easily. 

He let out a weary sigh. This had trouble written all over it in big neon letters.

“Okay.”

Sansa brightened up significantly at that, getting up from the sofa she tugged on Petyr’s hand, leading him to her bedroom. In her room there were still clear signs of her distress: the opened closet door, sheets on the floor, and things knocked off the bedside cabinet. Petyr moved to pick up the various items, placing them back onto the cabinet whilst Sansa closed the closet door and picked up the sheets, placing them back on the bed. Picking up those objects was Petyr’s futile attempt at putting off the moment when they would have to share the bed, knowing it was deeply inappropriate, but acknowledging that these were extenuating circumstances.

“How… How should we? Do you need any extra covers, I tend to run quite hot so I usually kick them away. Where should I lie, do you have a favourite side? We could make a pillow wall with your mountain of throw pillows over there or-ungh!” Once he turned around to face Sansa who was behind him he found himself pushed onto the bed, landing on his back. 

Sansa shook her head, a soft smile on her face. God, he was so adorable with his babbling, she thought. Walking around the corner of her double bed she joined Petyr, who was lying on his back, seemingly waiting for further instruction. Positioning herself on her side she snuggled up to Petyr’s right, resting her head on his chest before pulling the covers over them, her right arm ending up perched on his chest. They settled fairly quickly, though Petyr was still as stiff a board, which needed to be rectified. 

“Petyr?”

“Yes?”

“You can relax, it’s not as if I’m going to eat you.”

“I know, sorry… Sometimes I get stuck in my head far too much and I tend to overthink things.”

Petyr inhaled and then exhaled slowly, which helped him relax. After a few more breaths he was able to fully relax under Sansa. Once he did he placed a protective hand on her back, his thumb creating soothing motions against the shirt on her back. Shortly after he heard the even breathing signaling that Sansa was asleep. He smiled softly, succumbing to sleep himself not long after. 

The soft rays of the morning sun peeked through the window in Sansa’s room, slowly stirring her awake by hitting her eye through a small gap between the angled blinds. The first thing she realized was how rested she felt, having apparently slept the best she had in years. The second thing that came to mind was the nightmare, followed by the solid body she was laying on. Petyr. Sansa lifted her head to gaze upon the relaxed features of her professor, with his hair adorably messy against the pillow. He looked so good. Her hand clearly had a mind of its own as it reached up to his face, caressing his beard gently, before moving up into his hair, which was so fucking soft. She was not used to seeing him without his glasses though, not that it detracted from his looks any. 

She wouldn’t mind waking up to this every day… Wait. Where did that thought come from? Detracting her hand from his face Sansa placed it back onto his chest as she moved her leg to stretch it, before moving it back, which was when she happened to hit something hot and hard. Sansa blinked slowly as her hand slid down Petyr’s chest to investigate, even though she knew what it was. Her hand cupped him gently, before settling for a firmer grip around his shaft, which her hand was unable to fully encompass. Christ he was thick, she thought as her hand moved to map out his length now that he was fully hard and the results made her mouth water. Sansa wished she could just sneak under the covers and suck him off whilst he slowly woke up, but that would probably give the poor man a stroke. Though she would have him one day; that much was beyond doubt. For the day that she would be able to ride this magnificent cock is the day she could die happy.

Once she felt Petyr begin to stir she instantly pulled back her hand, placing it back on his chest, whilst pretending to be asleep. He seemed to go through the same thought process upon waking up as she did, remarkably still remaining relaxed, though Sansa was waiting for the penny to drop and drop it did once he shifted slightly, causing her knee to bump against his erection. 

Tension gripped his body instantly as he realized the predicament he was in. Fuck. How could he possibly extricate himself without waking Sansa? Petyr cursed his traitorous cock for picking this particular morning to be fully erect, though he suspected it had a little something to do with the beautiful woman laying on top of him. He tried calming his nerves with a deep breath, which did not work. How to get up without waking and or alerting Sansa to his predicament? The plan he came up with involved using his left hand to gently ease Sansa away to the right whilst he moved his body left, which was working until he realized his right arm was trapped under Sansa. Another plan was in the process of being constructed, but he was pulled out of his thought process when he felt movement. He snapped back into reality to see Sansa sitting up, her eyes focused on him as he became acutely aware of the fact that the covers were now below his hips which uncovered his erection, sticking up proudly in his pajama bottoms. Oh, what fresh hell was this? Petyr quickly grasped the pillow behind his head to cover himself.

“I’m sorry, I…”

Sansa hid an amused smile at seeing how embarrassed Peytr became. 

“Petyr it’s okay, natural even. It’s not like men have any real control over it.”

“I know but… I didn’t want to frighten you given the subject of your nightmares…”

A feeling of warmth engulfed Sansa from inside her chest. Petyr was without a doubt the sweetest, most thoughtful man she had ever met. Ashamed of himself over something he cannot control because he feared it would affect her negatively in any way. She offered him a reassuring smile.

“You could never frighten me Petyr, I know you’d never hurt me because you’re a truly good man.”

Petyr exhaled as the tension left him. It was replaced by a feeling of relief and gratitude at the trust Sansa put in him.

“Oh, I don’t know about that…”

Sansa was utterly bewildered. Did Petyr not believe he was a good man?

“Petyr you are without a doubt the best man I have ever met. You are respectful, thoughtful, and above all kind. What possible reason could you have for thinking you are not a good man?” 

She received only a small shrug in response, but her raised brow prompted him to elaborate.

“Being in bed with a student, with the daughter of a woman I have always regarded as my sister, this…” Petyr gestured to his erection still hidden by the pillow.

“So you don’t think you’re a good man because of things that were out of your control? Petyr nothing happened, all you did was be a good friend. Don’t you dare think of yourself as a bad man Petyr, I’ve met bad men, plenty of them.” 

Petyr offered her a small smile.

“Okay.”

Their exchange was followed up by a few moments of silence before Petyr broke it by clearing his throat.

“I uh think I should go take care of this because it doesn’t seem to be going away on its own. May I use your bathroom?” 

Every girl had her own bathroom, which was connected to their bedrooms. Thank god for that because Sansa had witnessed many times what hurricane Margaery was capable of doing to a bathroom. Sansa likened it to those scenes in apocalyptic movies when the dust finally settles and the devastation can be placlearly seen.

“Of course you can.”

Both of them got up from the bed, with Sansa making her way around it to where Petyr was standing on the other side stretching his arms above his head.

“Though I would be more than happy to help you with that if you wanted.”

Petyr was lightly startled as he had not realized Sansa had made her way to him. So taken aback was he that he failed to remember his pillow shield was left on the bed, conveniently out of reach of course. He quickly covered himself with his hands once he realized where Sansa’s gaze was concentrated. 

“Sansa…”

Sansa sighed as she stepped closer, stopping just a foot away from him.

“I know, I know, you can’t. I just wanted you to know that door was always open and available to you if you ever changed your mind. I won’t do anything I promise, don’t look so worried. Though I will leave you with a parting thought, just something you can mull over in your hectic mind.”

Reaching out her left arm she grasped Petyr’s forearm, bringing it closer to her, before sliding her hand down to his, leading it to her bare thigh, just below the large t-shirt she was wearing. Ever so slowly she guided Petyr’s hand upwards under the shirt, stopping at her hip. When she looked up Petyr mirrored her, their eyes locking, the tension building. Sansa offered him a small smirk as an indication that this was it. 

Petyr was thoroughly confused for a moment before it him like a punch to the gut, forcing a shaky exhale to escape his lips as his eyes widened slightly. _She wasn’t wearing any panties._ Petyr just about had an aneurysm at the thought of her fiery tuft, his cock throbbing painfully.

Once Sansa removed her hand from atop his Petyr snatched his back as if he had been burned. He attempted to leave the potentially dangerous situation as quickly as possible, but in his escape to the bathroom, he managed to bump into the bedside cabinet, the doorjamb, and finally into the door itself as he attempted to close it, feeling safe only when he locked the door twice.

Sansa couldn’t help but smile in amusement at his clumsiness when attempting to deal with a sexual situation concerning her. How adorable. Opening her closet she picked a pair of black yoga pants to go along with a tight blue shirt that brought out the blue in her eyes. She wasn’t about to go easy on Petyr, not when she had his attention. What to do next, she wondered, when making her way into Margaery’s bathroom.

Having realized that his bag was still in the hallway where he left it last night, Petyr waited until Sansa left the room to go get it. Upon returning to the safe haven of the locked bathroom, away from devilish tempting redheads he inspected the items of clothing on offer as he explored the bag he had not unpacked from the previous weekend’s trip away from home. In the end, he picked out a pair of black casual slim trousers and a casual gray long-sleeved sweater along with his usual choice of boxer briefs and black socks. Placing his clothing onto the open space next to the sink he stripped off his clothes, stepping into the shower he pulled on the curtain, before turning on the cold water. 

He loathed the cold water, but it was the most innocent way of removing his erection. Varys in a bikini, Tyrion in spandex, oh god the visuals! Disturbing as it was to picture his two closest friends in such a way it did nothing to help diminish his erection. Fuck. He was apparently going to have to do it… It’s a good thing he didn’t believe in God, because if he did then what he was about to do surely merited a smiting or two from above. With a weary sigh, Petyr placed one hand on his cock as the other changed the water to a more desirable temperature. The moment his eyes closed he was hit with a particular fantasy he had the night after Sansa tried to seduce him in his office. She had been remarkably aggressive in her approach and god help him he loved it. Strong women were always amazing in bed, at least from his experience. In this fantasy he threw his morals out the window, never once attempting to stop her seduction.

_Sansa would rip open his dress shirt, pulling on his tie to drag Petyr into a deep kiss whilst she stroked his cock through his trousers, and without even realizing it she would have his trousers and boxer-briefs around his ankles, her hand now gripping his bare cock. Petyr moaned softly at the memory of her hand gripping him that day. She would leave marks anywhere she pleased; his neck, chest, abdomen, and his inner thighs teasing him by coming close to his cock, before moving away._

_In a flash he would find himself laying on his back on the plush carpet across from the desk with Sansa straddling him, looking like a magnificent red goddess, or rather a fiery seductress ready to corrupt him in every way imaginable. She would start off by grinding her wet cunt along the shaft of his cock, one hand gripping the tie around his neck, always in control, whilst the other sat perched upon his chest for leverage as she tortured him oh so swiftly with the movement of her hips._

_Only once he begged, said her name, and swore that his cock was her property, only then would she deign to grant him salvation, by positioning herself above him and sliding down on his cock. The tight wet heat of her cunt alone would be enough for any man to forever lose himself to her, to surrender to her will. First, she would go slowly, stilling if he tried to move along with her, threatening to leave him to his own devices if he disobeyed her again, never again, he promised. Sansa would let his first offence slide, which was quite generous of her, she would say. After a slight pause, she would continue her slow movements, intent on torturing him, but even she would start to lose patience as her thrusts became harder and wilder, riding him roughly, using him thoroughly. His eyes were wide open, unable to stop gazing upon the fiery goddess riding him, looking glorious with her crimson locks flowing freely around her shoulders as she took her pleasure. Though she was resilient and strong in spirit even she could not will away her climax forever, trying and failing to make him come first this time, but she would try again, of that there is no doubt. Sansa would let out a loud, melodic moan as she clenched and came around his cock. Petyr would clench his teeth, dig his fingernails into his palms trying not to come, attempting to put off his orgasm until he was allowed to come. His goddess would take pity on him for being so good, clenching around him as she looked down from her position above, and permitting him to come. Finally, he was able to let go, and with a resounding groan, he came deep inside, shaking ever so slightly with the force of his release. When he was able to see again, to focus his blurred vision, he would gaze upon her smile, oh that heavenly smile, afforded only to him as she praised his obedience and he would be transfixed once more._

Back in the real world, Petyr was stood in the shower, the water pouring down onto his head and past his shoulders as he held his softening cock. 

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long pause between chapters, it wasn't something I planned. That sweet depression + my adhd kind of sucker-punched me in the gut this month. I've been doing and submitting projects for uni, plus making free wedding invitations for a family member (of course free because we graphic designers just snap our fingers and create magic apparently) - 'it won't even be that much work' - the lying family member who knows nothing of what I do. 
> 
> Aside from that, things could always be worse. Gotta stay as positive as possible these days.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)   
> Comments & constructive criticism are welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
